


threshold

by caelitea



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, akeshu is more directly implied but harugoro and harugoroakira is also implied, but you can also read it as you will haha, i guess technically au where goro is part of the pt as their actual friend, low key ot3??? implied ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelitea/pseuds/caelitea
Summary: “Are we talking about jealousy, Akechi-kun?” she asks, and he looks at her soberly, lips tight.“Are we?” he counters, and Haru grimaces, just a little.





	threshold

**Author's Note:**

> Something between all three of these characters was on my mind for a while; HaruGoro is my absolute rarepair and as far as I know Akeshu is probably the most popular P5 pairing?? (Or at least one of them??) So I was just kinda thinking about both of those pairings and considering the dynamic between all three characters and...yeah, why not?
> 
> A purely self-indulgent piece that relies a fair amount on implication and things unsaid. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Haru’s gotten good enough at making coffee that she’s trusted to watch the store for brief periods of time when Sojiro and Akira are both out on errands. The curry she can’t quite get the handle of yet, though not for lack of trying—she wonders now if perhaps she just lacks the proper touch, though the curry she _can_ make is praised for its own flavor.

It isn’t often that she’s behind the counter, and also not often that she actually gets customers when she is. When people do come in, Haru feels obligated to mention that either Sojiro or Akira will be back soon if they prefer to wait. She’s warmed by the fact that they always say they’d like to try what she can make.

She’s grateful for the practice of running a café, even if it’s short, random bursts like this.

At the moment she’s cleaning cups and polishing them to a perfect sheen. The names of coffee beans and blend and procedures are running through her head as she does so; she knows them all, but it’s good to test herself sometimes. She looks up when the bell rings as the door opens, and Goro Akechi steps inside.

He looks surprised to see her there, but she smiles warmly and welcomes him nonetheless.

“Akechi-kun, welcome,” she says, “The Boss and Akira-kun are both out on errands at the moment—I can serve you if you don’t mind, or if you’d prefer to wait they shouldn’t take too long.”

The Detective Prince looks unsure for a moment, blinking, but he smiles back politely and takes a seat.

“I don’t mind at all,” he says, “I’d like a house blend, please.”

“Certainly,” Haru responds, setting the polished cup onto its shelf before she reaches for the proper beans.

It’s quiet, save for the grinding of the beans, the slight hissing of the siphon’s burner, and the soft bubbling of the water. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Akechi watching her closely as she moves around and prepares his drink. Perhaps she should feel unnerved; the two don’t speak very often because they don’t have occasions where they can interact with each other one-on-one. They’re always in a group, and their routes in their personal lives never aligned before. But they’re both people who learn by observing, and so there’s a very quiet and mutual sense of understanding between them despite their infrequent interaction. So she lets him watch, and waits.

She places the coffee down in front of him with a gentle clink once it’s finished. Akechi lifts it and brings it to his nose, taking in the aroma before taking a sip. He’s quiet for a few moments before he takes another sip. Haru watches _him_ this time as she takes up cleaning the materials she just used.

“It’s lovely,” Akechi says once he’s fully savored the blend, and Haru smiles a little.

“I’ve learned from the best,” she says, and Akechi looks thoughtful as he observes her.

“And they’ve brought out the best in you,” he replies.

Haru blinks. Akechi smiles wryly at her expression and returns to drinking his coffee.

It’s silent for a while, the two of them going about their own business with the occasional side glance towards the other. When Haru is finally done with busy work and Akechi is done with his coffee, they face each other.

It’s still a moment before Haru speaks.

“More coffee?” she asks, “It’s on the house.”

Akechi smiles, amused, threading his fingers together.

“You can do that? I suppose they did put you in charge.”

“That’s right,” Haru says, eyes crinkling a little, “And are you saying Akira-kun doesn’t ever do that? I think he’d be upset if I _didn’t_. Besides, it’s my pleasure.”

She doesn’t miss the way Akechi’s clasped hands tighten ever so slightly. He lowers his gaze and doesn’t respond. Wordlessly, she begins grinding the beans for another cup.

“Kurusu-kun doesn’t need to concern himself with me,” Akechi says, after a significant amount of time has passed.

“And yet he does,” Haru says amiably as she prepares the coffee siphon.  

“I shouldn’t even be here,” Akechi mutters, though Haru isn’t quite sure if he means the café, the Phantom Thieves, or something else.

“And yet you are,” she replies as she adjusts the burner. Akechi looks up at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Are you mocking me?”  

“No,” Haru says, looking over to meet his eyes briefly so that he can see just how serious she is before she has to return her attention to what she is doing. “Though I’m sorry if it feels that way.”

They don’t speak for the remainder of the time it takes for her to brew another cup of coffee. After she sets his cup down this time, she also pours a cup for herself. Akechi looks at her over the rim of his cup as he takes the first sip of his second coffee. She takes the first sip of her own drink as well, savoring the taste. Yes, she’s done a good job, if she does say so herself.

“So tell me how you came to run the café in Kurusu-kun and Sakura-san’s absence,” Akechi says, propping his elbows on the counter as he leans forward a little. Haru thinks the request seems a little too much like he’s changing the subject to be actually changing the subject.

She tilts her head, amused.

“I’m sure you’ve already guessed the story. It’s my dream to open a café of my own someday, and Boss was aware of this. Having frequented Leblanc so much and talked to him so often about the process of growing coffee beans and turning them into the drink and whatnot, he was kind enough to offer to train me. Akira-kun was just about finishing up his apprenticeship at this point, and aided my lessons as well. It’s been awhile since then, and it seems that I’ve gotten good enough to run the store for a few hours if Boss and Akira-kun both have things they need to do. Leblanc’s never terribly busy, as you know, so it’s perfect to further my studies without being too overwhelming.”

Akechi nods, though it is somewhat absentminded. He’s listened and taken in the information, but much of it isn’t of particular interest to him. There is, however, a point that _is_.

“And how long have you known Kurusu-kun, Okumura-san?”

She smiles.

“Not very, though everyone in the school heard when he transferred to Shujin.”

Akechi nods again, taking another drink of coffee before holding her gaze and pausing before speaking again.

“And yet he likes you very much,” Akechi says.

She smiles again, leaning a closer over the counter, but not so close as to be in danger of violating personal space.

“As he does you,” she says. “And you, him, am I wrong?”

Akechi flinches, almost imperceptibly; had she not been so close, she would have missed it.

“Are we talking about jealousy, Akechi-kun?” she asks, and he looks at her soberly, lips tight.

“Are we?” he counters, and Haru grimaces, just a little. She’s not at all surprised he knows, or has figured it out, but his words are a taste of her own medicine nonetheless.

“We are certainly asking ourselves that question, aren’t we?” she says, moving back and taking a sip of her drink. She pauses before speaking again. “But…no, it doesn’t feel like a matter of jealousy, truth be told. We both like to know things. I believe this is a matter of…confirmation, and information.”

Akechi inclines his head.

“I think you are correct.”

There is a moment of silence; though the terms of their conversation are clearer, Akechi still seems reluctant to speak of the subject directly. Haru finishes her cup of coffee, places it in the sink, and then goes to sit in the chair next to Akechi.

“Akechi-kun, forgive me, but I’m curious to know why you haven’t said anything to Akira-kun yet. I’m sure you can tell how fond he is of you—and I am not speaking of platonically, if that isn’t clear, though he does value your friendship, as well.”

He turns to face her directly, their knees almost touching in this position.

“I don’t believe I have to explain that to you,” he says, his voice a little cold. Haru doesn’t look affronted or hurt at his tone.

“No, you don’t,” She agrees, and his eyes widen in surprise. She smiles. “That told me enough. It’s complicated, isn’t it? And deeply personal. Forgive me for prying. I wanted to see the both of you happy, but perhaps things are fine as they are, in their own way.”

Akechi stares at her, and she meets his gaze calmly.

“When did you tell him?” he asks after a while, and she smiles wryly.

“Somewhere towards the end of my apprenticeship, I suppose. But not in so many words, and he responded in turn.”

There’s a pause as Akechi stares at her.

“What a foolish thing he did,” he says, voice quiet, “How could he…?”

Haru stares at him before she laughs, bell-like and entirely mirthful, without any hint of bitterness or mockery.

“Truly?” she says, eyes twinkling, “He likes me enough, yes, but surely you know just who it is who has his heart _more_?”

She looks at him pointedly to further erase any doubt should there be any, and Akechi tries not to blush. She resists the urge to pinch his cheeks, just as so many of her friends have done to her before.

“But you _can_ tell, yes? It would be a shame if all his gestures didn’t communicate properly, though I think Akira-kun enjoys that in his own way, too.”

“Yes, I can tell, though I rarely respond in turn,” Akechi says, with a touch of irritation as he remembers some of the more extravagant methods Akira has used to make his feelings known. They’re funny, in hindsight, but more often than not Akechi chooses to act like Akira hasn’t said anything unnatural. It’s easier that way—and safer.

Haru’s eyes crinkle around the edges at his expression.

“You’ve gotten more comfortable with us, Akechi-kun,” she says fondly, “I’m glad. We should talk like this more often.”

Akechi raises an eyebrow, lips quirked up in amusement.

“I think it’s only _you_ that I can speak this freely to, Okumura-san,” he says, “You’re rather good at eking the information you want out of someone. You’d make a fine detective—have you ever considered a career change?”

Haru laughs.

“Not at all—I’ll leave the detective work to you, thank you. But if I can help you in some way, do not hesitate to let me know.” she glances at the clock, noting the time. “The Boss and Akira-kun will be back soon, I should wash up. May I take that for you?”

Akechi hands her his empty cup, and she rounds the counter to clean the workspace to impeccability before the other two return. Once more she notes Akechi watching her as she performs the simple tasks, but this time it’s more comfortable, more companionable, with less intent waiting to make itself known.

“Haru…san,” Akechi tries after a while, with a hint of embarrassment. Haru looks up with a smile, pleased at his use of her first name. “I…that is…even if things between Kurusu-kun and I were to…advance…I do not believe there would not be a place for you still,” he says.

Haru’s eyes widen slightly before she smiles at him again warmly.

“Thank you, Goro-kun,” she replies, and Akechi ducks his head at the sound of his first name. It’s been a long time since he’s been called that. “Regardless of what happens, your words make me happy.”

It’s only a few minutes later that Akira and Sojiro come through the door, the latter holding a bag of groceries. They stop, surprised at the unusual pairing alone in the café together.

“Welcome back,” Akechi says when the other two don’t say anything, and Akira grins after a moment.

“Honey, I’m home,” he says airily, and Akechi resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Well isn’t this a rare sight? Akechi, you haven’t bullied my favorite apprentice, have you?”

“Idiot,” Sojiro grumbles as Haru giggles, “ _You’re_ still an apprentice too, kid—you’re up to par but haven’t surpassed the master. You’re a hundred years too early to be taking an apprentice.”

“Sojiro—you’re over a hundred? You don’t look a day over fifty,” Akira says, and Sojiro groans.

“I have been nothing but delightful company to Haru-san,” Akechi says, with mock affront, “And she makes wonderful coffee. Why would I bully her?”

Akira raises an eyebrow at the use of Haru’s first name. Sojiro smiles to himself as he goes to put the groceries into the refrigerator.

“Yes, Goro-kun is a fine customer. Not fussy at all and a fine conversationalist, as well,” Haru replies. Akechi almost snorts at the last part, hiding his amusement behind his hand, and both of Akira’s eyebrows go up.

“ _Well_ now,” he says, “It seems like something perfectly dangerous bloomed in my absence. What did you plot, you two?”

“Nothing,” Haru and Akechi say at the same time, with perfect innocence, and Akira smiles at the harmony of their voices.

“Looks like I’ll have to pry it out of both of you in due time,” he hums. “And _don’t_ doubt that I will, by the way.” He tilts his head to look at them over the rims of his glasses, his tone joking but his intent quite serious. “Anyway—you seem to have had enough coffee, how about some curry? Sojiro just bought some good meat. Haru, you can take a seat. But _no more plotting_ , you two.”

Haru laughs and Akechi smiles. When Haru takes a seat at the counter, she and Goro share brief look, a new bridge forged between them. Together, they turn back to observe Akira as he prepares the ingredients for curry.

Together, they sit, they watch, and they wait.  


End file.
